


your soul will capture me

by spaceboinate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris is mentioned - Freeform, Chris/PJ is implied, Dan is an anxious bab rip, Dan is non-binary, It's Phan mainly, Non-binary character, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's birthday is simultaneously the best and worst day of the year, especially when Dan has no idea what to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your soul will capture me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my datepal (I love you, Hana <3 ) but t's a few days late because of school. Anywho! I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> Yes, they're in university. It's an alternate universe ok
> 
> Dan is non-binary, and therefore uses they/them pronouns
> 
> I hope you enjoy !! I changed my writing style for this so lets hope it's decent

“Phil’s birthday is coming up,” Dan says absentmindedly one day, sipping at their coffee while looking across at Zoe, who had a smile on her face. “I need to find him something.”

Zoe hums, picking up the muffin on her plate and letting out a shrug. It’s a sunny day, and it’s the only day of the week where they both have no classes. As per tradition, Dan is out getting coffee at their local Starbucks, this time with Zoe. But now, they were panicking – having nothing in mind to get their best friend a present. “Think, Dan, what would he like? You know him better than anyone, heck you’d probably know him as well as his family does.”

Dan lets out a groan, letting their head drop down onto the table beside their cup of coffee. They briefly pause to make sure that the ‘space’ crown in their hair isn’t damaged, before huffing and dropping their hands into their lap. “That doesn’t help Zo, not at all. I don’t know what I could get him that he doesn’t already have.”

“There’s one thing you haven’t given him yet.”

“What?” they blink, raising their head to look at her. She only giggles, shaking her head in response before finishing her muffin.

Well, seems like she wasn’t saying anything.

* * *

Dan figures Tyler would know. Tyler Oakley was the one with all connections, seeming to know everyone around town. The next Saturday they get together to play Mario Kart, and Dan pops the question then.

“A present for Phil? I already have mine ready to go,” Tyler says, cursing when he gets hit with a red shell – Dan’s player speeding past him.

“A week before his birthday? Ty that isn’t fair at all,” Dan huffs, winning the race shortly after. Putting down their controller, they turn to the other boy. “Help me out here, I have literally no idea what to get him. And I’m his best friend.”

Tyler hums in thought, grinning and getting up to go to the kitchen. He ignores the buzz of his phone (it’s probably only Phil, wondering where they are) and grabs two cans of soda. He throws one at Dan, who catches it with a grunt, before heading back to the lounge. “Dan, there’s something you can give him, y’know. It’d make him really happy.”

“Literally Zoe said the same thing,” Dan grumbles, sipping at his soda.

Tyler chuckles, shrugging. “It’s up to you to work out what that is.”

* * *

Tyler and Zoe weren’t any help, Dan decides, and they instead visit PJ next. Three days until Phil’s birthday, and Dan knows they don’t have long left. But as usual, being a procrastinator, Dan chooses to hang out with PJ for the day (its only to calm them down, their anxiety isn’t doing too well).

“So I hear you’re having trouble finding a present for Phil,” PJ comments nonchalantly during the visit, eyes on the television as the episode of Free! Continued (as per request of Dan who “liked it for the storyline, not for the bodies. I’m not _gay_ PJ”). “That’s what Tyler told Chris, and Chris came and complained to me about that being the reason why you’re avoiding Phil.”

“How does me avoiding Phil affect him?”

“Because Phil’s been going to him for a friend, since you haven’t been talking to him.”

Dan huffs, crossing their arms over the pillow sat in their chest. They have a pout (seemingly doing that a lot lately) sitting on their face, as if that would solve everything. “I haven’t been _avoiding_ Phil, I’m just scared to face him.”

“Because you haven’t got a present for him?” PJ asks, pausing the show and turning to them. Dan notes that the television is paused at a moment where it’s just Haru’s body showing, but they decide against mentioning it to PJ (it’s a good distraction). “Seriously Dan, he isn’t going to hate you. I think he’ll just be happy being able to see you for his birthday.”

“But you know how happy he gets when he gets a present! I want to see him smile like that more, and I want to be the reason _why.”_ Dan says, looking at PJ seriously, before their face goes red after hearing what they just said.

PJ smiles, leaning forward slightly in his spot. “Got your answer yet? Dan, think about what makes him, and you, happy, and that’s your answer. I think you know what it is.”

* * *

Dan’s nervous (that’s an understatement). Their hands are shaking as they grip the small box in their hands. They’re sat on the couch, anxiously waiting for Phil to get back home. Phil had stayed at Chris’ apartment for the last couple of days, giving Dan time to prepare.

They look up when they hear the doorbell turning, and in walks Phil, who is blabbering to himself about something (Dan thinks they hear their name, but wisely decide to ignore it). Phil stops as soon as he catches sight of Dan, who feels like melting into a black pool of anxiety then and there. “Dan?”

“Hey, Phil,” Dan says, somehow managing to keep their voice from shaking. They stand, keeping the box in their hands as they cross over to where Phil is still standing. “I uh, I’m sorry for avoiding you this past week. I’ve been a twat, as PJ has told me numerous times.”

Phil blinks, before smiling warmly (and now Dan wants to melt because of that _damn smile_ ). “It’s fine Dan, I’m sure you’ve been busy,” he says, dropping his keys down on the shelf nearby. “I’m not going to hate you, besides Chris has kept me company.”

Dan huffs, yet says nothing to that, instead holding out the box. “Happy birthday, even though technically it’s not for another few hours. I couldn’t wait.”

“A present? Is that why you haven’t been around? Dan-“ Phil starts, but Dan cuts him off with a shake of their head, shaking the box slightly. Phil takes the box, examining it before starting to open it. As he opens it, Dan disappears back into the living room, out of sight. Phil frowns, yet draws his attention back to the box, lifting the lid up and gasping. Inside the box is a glass rose, nestled on a piece of paper underneath it. Taking the rose out gently, Phil holds it in his palm as he unfolds the paper. Reading over the words, his eyes water slightly.

Looking up, he places the box down, putting the note down with the rose on top, before rushing off to find Dan. He finds them sitting on the couch, their hands anxiously tapping their knee, and Phil knows how much courage it must have taken them to do it. Smiling, he hugs them from behind, earning a gasp from them. “Of course I will, Dan! I’ll definitely be your boyfriend,” Phil says happily, nuzzling into Dan’s neck.

Dan blinks, before smiling and settling into Phil’s hold. And if they were a bit more affectionate with each other at University, then no one pointed it out.


End file.
